pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Pitch-Black Abyss
Pitch-Black Abyss is a dungeon located in the northern part of Exbel . As of now it is the only dungeon that sets your team of one to level 100. Pokemon here can only be recruited by gathering eggs, and no exp will be gained. Dungon Parts Scenery Scenery never changes in this dungeon, because of the fact that it is only one floor, yet it consists of a random amount of rooms. Pokemon The pokemon in this dungeon are the same throughout the dungeon. They go as follows; *Sneasel *Ninetales *Muk *Beedrill *Golbat *Mawile *Sableye *Dusclops *Drapion *Banette *Xatu (Boss) *Drapion (Boss) *Ninetales (Boss) The pokemon that are found in PBA are mostly Ghost types with Poison and Dark types being common too. The pokemon here are all close to level 100 themselves with the exception of Beedril. They appear at all times of the Day. Items The items that can be found here can range from being the very common pecha berry to the rare TM Sludge Bomb. The items here are all found on the ground, visible. Since this dungeon is not a random dungeon there are no items invisible on the ground or walls. The TMs that can be found here are mostly Dark or Posion type moves. *TM Sludge Bomb *TM Embargo *TM Dream Eater *TM Trick Room *TM Shadow Claw *TM Rest *TM Psyshock *TM Toxic This dungeon also offers Eggs that spawn on the floor. However these eggs are extremly rare and hard to find. The eggs also take a long time to hatch usually taking about an hour. The pokemon that can hatch from the eggs are dark themed pokemon such as ghost types or poison types. The eggs are the only way of recruiting pokemon in this dungeon. *Duskull *Ekans *Murkrow *Shuppet *Natu *Sneasel *Zubat *Spinarak There are also 2 items that are exclusive to Pitch-Black Abyss, the Pathfinder orb and the Pitch-Black Key. The Pathfinder orb helps find where the center of the dungeon is, and the Pitch-Black Key helps escape from Room Trapping (see below). In addition to those items, a sinister box can also be found on the ground. It has many items, ranging from TM Toxic to even a Heart Scale or a Max Revive. Room Trapping Pitch-Black Abyss comes with a special feature that is not included in any other dungeon! It is called Room Trapping, it works by putting doors on all exits. This prevents escape and the only way for the doors to open up would be if all pokemon are defeated or if you use a Pitch-Black Key. Dungeon Objective The objective of this dungeon is to get to find the center. To get to the middle of the dungeon you are forced to go through maps that look exactly that same as the one before. Though there is an item that can help you called Pathfinder orb that will locate the location of the middle of the dungeon and tell in you cardinal direction (ex: North-West). Once you get to the middle you will have 4 warps to choose from but they all lead to the same place. The bosses are a Xatu, a Drapion, and a Ninetales. Restrictions This dungeon however has rules that you have to follow in order to beat the dungeon. #You must only have 1 pokemon in your team. #Your pokemon will be set to level 100 #You pokemon cannot gain any Exp #You cannot bring any items into the dungeon Achievements Tips *Watch out for Beedrill's Endeavor. It can bring you down to near death in one move. *All the Pokemon here have the same moves in a given species. Meaning all the Dusclops have the same movesets, all the Banettes have the same movesets, etc. *Watch out for Trip Traps while wearing a valuable item, like X-ray Specs. You may not notice you dropped an item and run to the next screen. *Bring a Pokemon with Rest at least, preferably a Refresh type move like Aromatherapy as well. *Avoid fighting enemies unless necessary, to save PP for when you really need it. Trivia *As of now, Pitch-Black Abyss is the only ''year-round ''dungeon to have any obtainable starters. *Pitch-Black Abyss was made by the admin DarkMazer *Pitch-Black Abyss may be considered one of the hardest dungeons due to the gimmicks in it. Misc. Random?No Boss?Yes Weather?Yes Set Level?Yes Category:Dungeons Category:Set Level Category:Exbel Category:PMU7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:PMU6 Dungeons Category:PMU6 Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Overworld